Hidden Love
by Thunder Croft
Summary: Amy has always been Sonic's number 1 fan, even if Sonic doesn't act like he returns her feelings. If a girl even looks in Sonic's direction-they know what's coming. So what happens when Amy decides to 'play cool' to win Sonic's heart? Does Sonic realise how much he needs Amy? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1 A Box of Lies

Hidden Love

Chapter 1-A box of lies

Amy

"Sonic...I love you..."

"Ames, I love you too. Always have and always will..."

Sonic leant in towards Amy, kissing her sweetly and softly. Amy closed her eyes, feeling like she could do anything. All because of one hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog

Amy sat up in bed, suddenly breaking off from her dream. Her heart was beating like a boxer throwing punches, but her brain reminded her that it was just a dream. Still, she thought, it could happen. Dreams do come true. And her dream was definitely going to come true.

Glancing at her clock which sat on her bedside table, Amy noticed the pink alarm clock was displaying the time 9:25 at her. Her alarm had failed to wake her up...again.

"I really need to change that damn thing," Amy muttered to herself. Before her brain could process her thoughts, her mind changed to one question,

"I wonder if it's too early to visit Sonic's house?!" The words tumbled out of Amy's mouth into the silent room. As soon as she'd said them, Amy planted a face-palm on her forehead,

"Argh...I can't believe I just said that. Not good, Amy. Not good..." Amy wandered over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pink and white checked dress, which she'd bought because it looked cute on her and because she had wanted to wear a different dress-instead of her usual plain pink dress (maybe this is why Sonic hadn't asked her out yet. Cause the dress was too plain. Technically, this was probably the main reason she had bought the dress). Amy sighed. Today, everything seemed to remind her of Sonic.

"Sonic's the kind of guy who likes girls who try to keep up with him and girls who play it cool. I certainly try to keep up with him," Amy told herself, absentmindedly, as she admired the way the new dress looked on her in the mirror, "So, all I've got to do is play it cool. I can do that. Play it cool,"

But no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she could play it cool, Amy sighed, furiously. The truth was she didn't believe she could play it cool. Because she liked him so much. So, was it really her fault if she slightly suffocated Sonic with her love? Metaphorically, of course.

After finally deciding that the checked dress really did look cute on her, Amy raced out of the door. Even though she knew she had to play it cool, Amy knew where she was heading as her legs took her on the familiar route to Sonic's and Tails' house. Well, it was more Sonic's house on account of the fact that Tails practically lived in the garage/workshop which Tails called home. But from what Amy could tell Sonic and Tails were the best example of best friends. They never had arguments and they just always got on. Maybe because Sonic was always rushing off to go on his runs or defeat Eggman. Or maybe because Tails was too in love with his machines to notice what was going on in the world. Whatever the reason, Sonic and Tails were inseparable.

Quicker than expected, Amy soon arrived at her destination. The house looked like it usually did; a little messy because neither of them could be bothered to do any gardening. Amy often imagined how she could tidy it up, planting a few flowers here and there. But the chances of Tails or Sonic ever actually keeping it nice were minimal.

The weeds grabbed at Amy's pink shoes as she walked up to the front door. Her hand hovered over the doorbell. In the past, she'd never thought twice about visiting. But since she was playing it cool...would Sonic judge her for visiting?

Deciding that Sonic had a good heart and he wouldn't mind, Amy rang the door bell, firmly. She waited, patiently, for one of them to answer the door. Deep in thought about what she would say to Sonic, she was surprised when she was faced with a sleepy-looking blue hedgehog.

"Listen...I don't wanna buy whatever you're selling," Sonic mumbled, practically falling asleep at the door. Amy had never seen him so tired: she was used to Sonic practically running around at every chance he got.

"Hi Sonic, and if I'm honest, I've got nothing to sell!" Amy laughed, a little too loudly.

"Oh...hi Amy," Sonic sounded like he hadn't even listened to what Amy said. She started to feel a little annoyed. Sonic wasn't much for talking, but was he now not even going to register her existence?!

"Oh! Amy! It's you! I..um...well, wasn't expecting you. Why are you up so early?" Sonic suddenly started to pay attention. His eyes gorgeous grass-green eyes were now wide and alert.

"Sonic...I'm not that early,"

"Amy...it's 9:35," Sonic mimicked.

Amy started to think that she had come around too early. Yeah, way to play cool, Amy thought to herself. She needed to have a mysterious comeback,

"Well, I had a lot of things to do. So, I thought I'd stop by," Amy, mentally, breathed a sigh of relief. That sounded cool. To be honest, it sounded like something Sonic would say. The two hedgehogs stood at the door, awkwardly.

"Well...aren't you going to invite me in?" Amy cautiously asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Come in," Sonic wandered through the hall into the lounge, leaving the front door wide open, so that Amy could come in. Smiling to herself, Amy shut the front door behind her, before silently walking towards the lounge. As she moved closer, she could hear Sonic muttering to himself as he picked up something and shifted it to another place. When Amy entered the room, he was suspiciously standing by a brown box. It wasn't like Sonic to stand by something that he was obviously hiding. That made Amy even more curious,

"What's in the box, Sonic?" Amy asked, smiling. It would probably be something that would make her laugh once Sonic showed her.

"Oh...it's nothing," Sonic said, not looking Amy in the eye.

Amy stopped smiling. It was so obvious that Sonic was lying; it would have been more subtle if he had placed a sign over his head saying, LIAR! Sonic might run off without warning and drop all his plans; he might be useless at remembering arrangements and dates with Amy (which would take him forever to actually agree to!), but Sonic didn't lie. He just didn't. So that posed the question: What was Sonic the hedgehog hiding?!


	2. Chapter 2 Total Debate of the heart

Chapter 2-Total debate of the heart

Sonic

The atmosphere was really starting to get uncomfortable now, and Sonic was starting to panic. If he had known that Amy was coming around, he could have hidden the box and he wouldn't be in this situation. Too late now.

"Sonic. C'mon, what's in the box?" Amy pleaded, her eyes widening. Sonic quickly glanced away, not wanting to look into her sad emerald-green eyes, which were starting to tear up. He looked around the room to find something to talk about, before he gave the game away. Or before Amy hit him with her Piko Piko hammer. Or before she started crying. Sonic wasn't sure which was worst. Probably the hammer. Probably.

Sonic suddenly smiled, reassuringly. He knew what would distract Amy.

"Hey, why don't we go to that restaurant that you wanted me to take you to?"

"Sonic, it's 9:45...in the morning," Amy reminded him.

That was unexpected. The comment had thrown Sonic so much that he didn't know what to say. Amy would never stop Sonic from taking her out somewhere, even if he had asked her in the middle of the night. She would say yes, no questions asked. But, Sonic wasn't going to back down now.

"So? We can have breakfast there,"

"Really?! And...maybe dinner later?" Amy smiled, coyly.

Sonic sighed, but he was mainly concentrating on getting Amy away from the box, "Ermmmmm...sure. Breakfast and then dinner. But I urgently need to see Rouge today. So, shall we go?"

Amy nodded, but didn't seem to be as excited as Sonic would have imagined. This was the girl who followed him around everywhere-so why wasn't she excited that Sonic was going to take her on a date? Sonic wondered if he had done something else wrong, since today wasn't going too well.

Amy turned on her heel and walked down the hall to the front door. Sonic ran down the hall, whizzing past Amy in the blink of an eye. He stood by the door, holding it open for Amy, like a gentleman. Amy smiled warmly at him, letting Sonic relax a little. Everything was okay.

For now.

"Sir? Sir? What would you like to order? Listen, I'm meant to be formal but...SONIC!" Charmy shouted, waking Sonic up from his daydream (which meant, weirdly, that he was staring at Amy). The restaurant fell silent and Charmy went red as he got a glare from Espio and an angry gesture from Vector from behind the counter.

"Sorry Charmy. I'll have the Chilli hotdog, please," Sonic asked, as he felt guilty for getting Charmy in trouble with the other members of Team Chaotix. Nodding and smiling, Charmy flew off as Amy started to giggle at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic smiled, his face reddening a little.

"Really Sonic? Chilli hotdogs in the morning?" Amy pointed out.

"Nothing like a hotdog to start my day!" Sonic explained, licking his lips.

"It's amazing you're not 20st by now,"

"Hey! I'm the fastest thing alive-which means I don't put on weight" Sonic laughed. It was weird. Amy hadn't tried to kiss/hug/or say anything that would make Sonic feel awkward, in the slightest. It felt...well, it felt like he was talking to Tails or Knuckles instead of a girl who would turn up to his house everyday to ask him for a date. It made Sonic feel weird...because of two things. The good thing was that he could now speak freely and he wouldn't panic when Amy talked to him. The bad thing...well, was there a bad thing?

_Yes there is and you know it, _a voice inside his head told him.

_No! It's all good! Amy will be just a normal friend instead of a stalker fan-girl who I constantly have to run away from if I want to have a little bit of time to myself, _Sonic thought to himself.

_Really? Are you sure? Did you actually mind her being like that? Cause if you really listen to your heart..._

The voice was soon cut off as Sonic blocked his conscience out of his head, before it spoke the truth.

"Sonic? "

Sonic looked up to find Amy in the middle of eating her pancakes, her fork poised in the air as she spoke. Sonic looked down to find that his food had come: a sizzling hotdog, covered in chilli sauce-his ideal dream food. And it hadn't even distracted him from his argument with his heart. What the heck was up with him?

It wasn't Amy...was it?


	3. Chapter 3 Dark and Dangerous

Chapter 3-Dark and Dangerous

Amy

At the time, Amy was fuming. Admittedly, she had a great time with Sonic. But that wasn't the point. She couldn't believe Sonic was being like this. First, he was lying to her, and then he was taking her out for breakfast?! What was the matter with him? And then there was the comment he'd made which had really worried Amy: _I urgently need to see Rouge today. _Sonic and Rouge weren't too keen on each other, so how come they were meeting up all of a sudden? This was really suspicious. He was nervous and lying, now he was meeting up with Rouge for a reason which was unknown. Rouge was a good-looking bat and she certainly had a way with guys...were Rouge and Sonic secretly dating? Simply the thought made Amy's heart freeze.

"Amy? Please stop worrying,"

It was 1:00 in the afternoon. Amy was at Cream's house with Blaze. They always met up in the week to catch up with what had been going on in their lives.

"Exactly, calm it, girl. Cause I've got a plan," Blaze winked at Amy

Now Amy was listening.

"So...here's the deal: you tell Sonic you can't meet up tonight. Cause you've just remembered you're going on a date with someone else," Blaze leant back in her chair with pride, once she had announced her plan.

"On what planet would that be a good idea? Sonic would go off me completely," Amy sighed, annoyed that the plan was fruitless.

"Hear me out. Sonic will then be jealous and beg for you to date him. See? What could go wrong?"

"Lemme see...he could NOT be jealous and I'm stuck dating a guy I don't like,"

"So drop him. Look, it's this, or being completely miserable and worried,"

"I guess you're right," Amy admitted, "But who am I gonna go on a date with? And how am I gonna tell Sonic,"

"Let me or Cream make the call. And how about...Shadow?"

"Too gothic,"

"Silver?"

"Too much like a fortune teller,"

"Knuckles?" Cream suggested.

"Meh...too angry,"

"Well...I'm outta ideas. You're being too picky. Who would you date?" Blaze sighed.

"Sonic," Amy said, firmly.

"Ha ha(!)"

"Fine...Shadow. He's the least bad," Amy decided, "No offence blaze,"

Blaze wore a confused look on her face, "Why would that offend me?"

Amy and Cream glanced at each other in acknowledgement. Everyone knew Blaze and Silver were inseparable, to say the least.

"Right, you need to find Shadow and arrange a date for tonight with him. Leave the call with us. I tell you what, we'll do it now; that way you can whisper to us if you think we should say something. Deal?" All eyes were on Amy when Blaze had finished talking. It was like Amy's own eyes had popped out and were now staring at her as well.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Amy smiled, weakly.

Blaze grinned back at her, "None whatsoever,"

Cream wandered over to the phone slowly, obviously giving Amy the chance to change her mind if she wanted to. But, honestly, Amy didn't really have an opinion. She was too confused.

Cream picked up the phone and started dialling Sonic's number. Blaze was immediately at Cream's side. Amy stayed in her chair, fidgeting worriedly.

"Hey Tails!" Cream said into the phone. Amy relaxed a little. Tails had answered, so maybe Sonic had gone out on one of his runs?

"Can I speak to Sonic? It's super important," Cream asked Tails. Amy could hear the faint reply of Tails' voice, soon followed by the bold buzz of Sonic. Amy's body clenched up again. Out running? Maybe not.

Blaze gestured to Cream to hand over the phone. She started to explain to Sonic as soon as she was given the phone,

"Listen, Sonic. I've got a bit of bad news. Amy can't make your date," Blaze paused to hear Sonic's reply, which sounded like he had said, _it isn't a date._

"Yes it is," Blaze sighed, "Anyways, she can't make it because she just remembered she's got a date. With Shadow,"

There was an awkward silence which made Amy's stomach clench. Then Sonic's voice came in on the receiver.

"Um... I'm afraid Amy isn't here, Sonic," Amy was grateful that Blaze had averted a conversation with Sonic. That would just be awful.

"Okay. See ya Sonic," Blaze put the phone down slowly.

"See?! He doesn't care!" Tears welled up in Amy's eyes.

"On the contrary, he sounded very confused and very disappointed," Blaze smiled, pulling Amy up off her chair while dragging her into the middle of the room, "Now, you've got to go and visit Shadow. Here, I'll give you a lift," Without warning, Blaze suddenly teleported to Shadow's house. To Amy's surprise, the house was a lot less spooky than she had expected. It looked like your average house (instead of being home to a being that was created to be the ultimate life-form). Still, this didn't make Amy feel any better.

"Good luck, Amy. Go get him," Suddenly, Blaze started laughing.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It's ironic. Out of everyone, you choose Sonic's biggest rival to date, I simply think it's funny," And without another word, Blaze was gone, in the blink of an eye. Amy suddenly felt really alone. Not even Sonic would be by her side after this. Sonic...

Amy trembled as she knocked on the painted black door. Shadow pulled the door open, looking like his usual cold-hearted self. However, he looked a little surprised to see Amy.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Aren't you usually with Sonic on days like this?" Trust Shadow to mention Sonic in the first few sentences. Amy reddened a little, on account of the fact that Shadow mentioned her and Sonic, but mainly because Shadow called her 'Rose'. It was a nickname he had for her, probably meant as a threat, knowing Shadow. Amy always found it kind of sweet, and she wished that Sonic would call her it.

"Forget Sonic. I need to talk to you," Amy said, forcefully, "Gonna invite me in?"

Shadow stepped aside, allowing Amy to come through. His house was huge, but not old fashioned. It was modern with glass stairs twirling above their heads. The walls were painted a gothic but strangely comforting shade of grey. The living room was up to date with all the latest gadgets: a cool TV, an Apple Mac (Which sat on a pristine white table) ECT. In the middle was a long leather couch. However, Amy couldn't imagine Shadow sitting down, watching telly. The image was so bizarre that Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Shadow sounded a little hurt.

"It's...oh it's nothing. Really," Amy quickly told him. Shadow sat down on the couch, gesturing at Amy to sit down. Amy placed herself on a fluffy black beanbag, neatly arranging her dress. Shadow watched her, intently.

"So, Rose. What did you need to talk to me about?" Shadow asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well...um, it's a little embarrassing," Amy admitted.

"You need me to help you make Sonic jealous by taking you out on a date,"

Amy's mouth tumbled open, "How did you know that?!"

Shadow chuckled, mischievously, "What can I say? Silver is from the future,"

Amy laughed, very relieved that she wouldn't have to ask Shadow out properly. That would be very...wrong. Not to mention dangerous.

"So...Silver knew I was gonna ask this?" Amy joked.

"Not exactly. Blaze and cream rang a couple of hours. They obviously knew the plan would go ahead; that you would agree to it," Shadow closed his eyes, thinking deeply.

"Will you help me then?" Amy pleaded, silently thanking Blaze and Cream.

"Yes. The faker needs to be taught a lesson. I will help you," Shadow said, finally. However, Amy was slightly annoyed with that reason for helping her.

"So hang on, you won't help me because I need your help, but you will help me if it means you get to annoy Sonic," Amy stood up to leave, but Shadow grabbed her wrist before she could move.

"Rose! Wait! I will help you – that is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Amy sighed, slumping back into the beanbag, "Yeah, you're right. Thank you Shadow. But...are you sure you're okay with it?"

"I'm okay with it,"

"Super sure?"

"I said I was okay with it," Shadow's tone of voice was starting to rise, angrily, "So, what's the plan?" His voice was back to normal, cool, calm and collective.

Amy sighed again. However sure Shadow was, Amy definitely wasn't okay with it. She felt really bad about lying to Sonic, as well as cheating on him. Amy had only agreed to this because she wanted to show Sonic what it was like to be lied and cheated on. But, she was doing exactly what he had done...did that make her any better than him? She was doing exactly what he had done. Still, no turning back now.

Not that she had a choice.


	4. Chapter 4 Feeling pretty blue

Chapter 4-Feeling pretty blue

Sonic

Sonic wasn't exactly a guy to get depressed. He just wasn't that kind of hedgehog. He would never let himself get beat up over a girl. Usually.

Then again, Amy was no ordinary girl.

"Lemme make sure I've got this right. Sonic...SONIC the hedgehog, who can travel at the speed of sound...is upset because Amy's got a date?"

Knuckles and Tails had been discussing Sonic all day. And they weren't about to stop anytime soon. Unfortunately for Sonic, they hadn't had the idea to take the conversation into another room either. Which meant Sonic had been listening to every word they said. And they weren't helping.

"That's right. A date with Shadow," Tails corrected. At the sound of Shadow's name, Sonic slid further down the couch.

"Ouch. Talk about hitting the nail on the head. No wonder Sonic's jealous," Knuckles seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS, OKAY?!" Sonic yelled, making the two-tailed fox and the echidna both jump.

"Sorry bro. But you're not exactly taking this well," Tails replied, trying to make Sonic feel better. Without success.

"And besides, I like watching you squirm," Knuckles snickered.

"Gee, thanks Knux. I feel even better," Sonic rolled his eyes, "I don't even know what I've done to annoy her,"

"Can't you think of anything?" Tails asked.

Sonic sat and though for a moment. He couldn't think of anything...wait, there was one thing.

"The box," Sonic pointed at the cardboard box which hadn't been touched, "I wouldn't let her look in it. You know why. She seemed pretty annoyed about that. And then I said I needed to see Rouge and-"

Tails and Knuckles both groaned in unison.

"You idiot Sonic. Every guy knows you never mention another girl when you're talking to a girl. No wonder she was annoyed. Listen, take it from me. You need to show Amy how you feel. She can't have stopped liking you that quickly. You just need to tell her, Sonic. It's not that hard," Knuckles told him, actually giving a good bit of advice.

"I guess. But what if I don't like her?" Sonic sighed, feeling wrung out.

"Sonic, listen to your heart. I've got an idea. It's not exactly ethically right but it should do the trick," Tails gave Sonic a sad smile.

Knuckles' face lit up, "Ah! I like it Tails!"

"What? What's the plan?" Sonic's face stayed blank.

"Keep up, slo-mo. For a speedy guy, you are damn slow," Knuckles smiled, smugly; "You spy on their date. If you feel fine, you don't like her. If you feel heartbroken, well...even you can work that out,"

"I'm not gonna spy on them! Tails, you were right! That is ethically wrong!"

"Fine...but if you don't...I'm going to tell her you love her, even if you don't" Knuckles threatened.

Sonic gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Wanna risk it?"

Sonic folded his arms and looked out of the window. Their plan was stupid. Stupid, idiotic, wrong, immoral...but it could work. If Sonic didn't get caught, he could finally find out how he felt about Amy. And then tell her. Somehow. The only problem was that Sonic wasn't great at telling people how he felt. Especially when it was to do with stuff like this.

"Not really. But I haven't got a choice, have I? Where's their date?" Sonic stood up, acting confident, but feeling really nervous.

"The cliff that overlooks Beach Bay. You've got to hurry, they're already there," Tails looked at his mobile, reading the text Cream sent him. Cream had obviously sent the text to Tails so that Sonic could find them. So even Cream thought that Sonic and Amy needed each other. But Sonic wasn't sure if he did need Amy or not. But he was about to find out.

"Hurry Sonic. You need to work out if you like her- or you'll lose her," Knuckles told him, not really getting the hang of being tactful.

"Hey, hurry's my middle name! Be back in a flash!" Sonic winked at them, still managing to keep his cool as he ran out of the door. Tails glanced worriedly at Knuckles.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Tails asked, with a scared look on his face.

"Hey...it's Sonic. He's always okay," Knuckles reassured him.

"I hope your right..." Tails looked at the door, which was still wide open, as Sonic hadn't closed it on his way out, "For Sonic's sake..."

Sonic arrived at the cliff in no time. He reached the top just as the sun was about to sink down beneath the edge of the sea. Sonic wasn't too keen on the sea, so he was glad that the date was a safe distance from the ocean.

It didn't make him feel any better though.

"Aw Shadow! Behind your tough exterior, you're quite sweet really!"

Sonic ducked behind a tree, so that neither Amy nor Shadow could see him. They were sitting at the edge of the cliff, their feet dangling over the edge. The two hedgehogs were sat together, holding hands. It made Sonic's skin crawl.

"A rose for a rose. It suits you too," Shadow handed Amy the rose, helping to fix it in her hair for her.

_Yeah, way to go, Shadow, _Sonic thought to himself, angrily.

"Thank you Shadow. I mean, I've enjoyed this. Sonic wouldn't have done anything like this. He can be sweet, if he wants to. But...I can't explain it. It's like it's a chore for him," Amy sighed. Sonic felt taken aback. It wasn't a chore! He would have done something like this for Amy if she had asked.

_She did ask, you idiot, _His heart told him, _you just didn't listen. You kept on running. _

Sonic didn't know what to think. He knew that, in a way, Amy was right. But it wasn't exactly easy for him to say how he felt.

_Easy, _His heart said, _I lov-_

Sonic shook his head, and went back to listening to Amy and Shadow.

"No problem, Rose. I guess, Sonic isn't a romance kind of guy," Shadow said, warmly. Sonic felt furious.

_I'm not a romance guy? We'll see about that, Shadow, _Sonic thought. _Anyway, Ames and Sonikku are better nicknames than 'Rose'. Hey, I've got a nickname for you, pal, how about 'girl stealer'?!_

Sonic stopped. He couldn't believe he was acting like this. All because of Shadow and Amy. His heart was starting to hurt. He'd never felt this before. Sure, he'd thought some girls looked cute. But he never actually wanted to date them. And he certainly didn't feel annoyed when they went off with other guys. But, this time it was different. He felt like he wanted to run over and tear them apart by grabbing Amy and running off with her. No...wait...that sounded like something Amy would have said. Sonic placed his hand over his heart. The pain was starting to rise into his throat. Even if he had wanted to say anything...he couldn't. It was heartache. He knew it was.

Suddenly, a thought struck him: This is what Amy felt like.

_Oh god_, Sonic thought, _Amy...I'm so sorry. _

A single tear fell down Sonic's face. It splashed onto his red sneaker, bursting into more little droplets. Sonic now knew how he felt about her. He knew...he knew that he would never live with himself if Amy started to fall in love with Shadow. As much as Sonic hated to admit it, he would prefer a life with Amy forever, than a life without her for one second. Sonic knew what he wanted. He wanted Amy.

He loved her.

Sonic loved Amy.


	5. Chapter 5 Forgetting the fall

Chapter 5-Forgetting the fall

Amy

No one could have prepared Amy for what was coming next. No one. The date with Shadow was actually going like a proper date, except for the fact that she didn't have any feelings for Shadow. At the beginning, Amy was worried that Sonic wouldn't come and it would have all been for nothing. But soon...she forgot about Sonic. She was having a great time with Shadow. It wasn't like she had imagined at all: he was kind. Even if he looked uncomfortable when she called him kind and sweet. He was probably worried that he would no longer be regarded as a dark, gothic hedgehog. So Amy decided to just relax. She was having a great time. Soon, she forgot all about the plan. But, like most things in Amy's life, one guy came and changed all of that.

Sonic the hedgehog.

"Hey! Shadow! I think it's time you and me had a little talk!"

Sonic walked, slowly, towards the edge of the cliff where Amy and Shadow were sitting. Gasping, Amy started to panic,

"Sonic! I'm sorry...I can explain..."

Shadow got up and stood in front of Amy, shielding her from Sonic. He turned his head in her direction,

"Please...you have nothing to be sorry for...my beautiful rose..." Shadow said the first part of his sentence with an angry boldness. But, the last part of his comment was barely audible.

"What?" Amy stood up, standing on her toes to try and speak into Shadow's ear, "Shadow...you can drop the act. It's worked,"

"Yes it has Rose," Shadow closed his eyes, sadly, "The act has worked...on me,"

Amy stepped back, confused, "Shadow? What do you mean?"

By now, Sonic looked furious. But he also looked betrayed and hurt, "Listen...Ames. I understand what you felt. I know how I hurt you. I want to explain. I know what I feel for you now," Sonic looked around Shadow, trying to make eye contact with Amy. But Shadow just walked towards Sonic, blocking the direction Sonic's eyes were heading. But this just made Sonic more annoyed.

"So...you wanna settle it this way? Fine by me..." Sonic closed his eyes, smirking.

"So called hero...you broke my Rose's heart. There is only one way I can deal with you," Shadow folded his arms, defensively.

Amy covered her mouth with her hands, "Shadow? What are you saying? What do you mean 'my Rose'?"

Shadow stood side on, so he could talk to Amy yet also keep an eye on Sonic, "Amy...I've now come to realise...I love you. I always have," Shadow sighed, staring at Sonic, "But first...you, blue faker, must be taught a lesson..."

Sonic's eyes flashed open, "Bring it,"

The rest of what happened was a blur through Amy's eyes. As tears trickled down her face in shock and sadness, Shadow ran at sonic. While Shadow tried to grab Sonic, Sonic was already high in the air, landing on Shadow's quills before landing on the ground. Shadow leapt at Sonic, pulling him to the floor. Sonic kicked Shadow's stomach, causing him to be thrown onto another part of the cliff. Sonic rolled onto his front and swiftly got up. By then, Shadow had also got up, and he was about to throw a punch at Sonic. However, he missed, as Sonic ducked. The fought for a second, both of them just blocking the other one. Amy's head felt like it was going to explode.

"No! Please! Stop! This can't be happening!" Amy cried, tears streaming. Fatally, Amy started to walk backwards, towards the edge of the cliff. Sonic looked, just in time to see Amy disappear off the edge.

"Amy! No!" Sonic ran to the edge of the cliff, with Shadow hot on his heels. But before they could reach the end, Eggman appeared in his flying pod. A claw was attached to the end, and it was gripping around Amy's waist.

"Ah, hello Sonic. I couldn't let your beloved girlfriend fall off the cliff, could I? Not when I have ideas on how I can use her to get at you!" Eggman laughed, gleefully.

"Leave Amy out of this, Egghead!" Sonic cried.

"No can do, roadkill. This is just too perfect! The way to Sonic's destruction is through is heart," Eggman turned to Shadow, "Shadow. Good to see you. I trust you are doing well?"

"No thanks to you," Shadow replied, "I was having a good day - until you showed up,"

Sonic laughed, "What? Having a good day involves losing a fight to me?"

"I hate to break it to you Romeo, but your Juliet is being kidnapped," Eggman's flying started to rise, taking Amy with it, "So Sonic! Surrender or Amy will no longer be your pretty, pink partner!"

Sonic and Shadow both growled, simultaneously. But Sonic stood up straighter, looking at the ground.

"She'll always be pretty..." Sonic gave Amy a small smile. Amy smiled back

"Urgh...Sonic...when did you get so...mushy?" Eggman groaned

"Ha! You can talk, Egghead!" Sonic was back to being his slightly arrogant but heroic self. But, no matter how heroic Sonic was being, Amy was still getting further and further away from Shadow and Sonic as Eggman's machine carried her high over the sea.

"The game's up Sonic! You cannot win!" Eggman sang.

"Where have I heard that before?" Sonic smirked, "Amy! Don't worry! I will save you!"

Shadow stepped forward, "As will I!" He called.

Amy smiled at Sonic and Shadow, clutching Shadow's rose which had come loose, "I know you both will,"

In Amy's heart, she knew they would save her. They would, they had done in the past and they would now. But that wasn't the thing that was worrying Amy. The thing that was troubling her was: which one was she going to save!?


	6. Chapter 6 The truth hurts

Chapter 6 The truth hurts

Sonic

Sonic bounded into his house, barely stopping to open the door. Knuckles and Tails were sitting down, playing a game of cards. They both jumped out of their skin when they saw the blue blur and the dark dude standing there.

"Sonic! And...Shadow?" Tails rubbed his eyes, not believing what he saw.

Knuckles stood up, smirking a little, "Lemme guess...Amy, for whatever reason, but knowing you two it can't be good, got angry at the both of you and stormed off?"

"So far from close, you're off the radar," Sonic glared at Knuckles, "Listen, Knucklehead, Amy got kidnapped by Eggman," Shadow nodded while Sonic spoke. They hadn't said anything to each other on the run back to Sonic's house. It would be too hurtful and hard.

"You pair of idiots! I don't believe this! The both of you were there, with Amy, and Eggman outsmarted you! Nice one, smart guys!" Knuckles sighed, his insults practically rolling off the tongue. Sonic and Shadow didn't say anything, they just shifted in their shoes.

"Right...so besides from letting Amy get kidnapped, what else happened?" Tails asked nervously.

"Oh nothing. Pretty boy here just decided to fight me when I got annoyed because he was getting all touchy with Amy," Sonic snarled. Tails stepped back. Sonic wasn't acting like himself at all.

"Listen Sonic, I know how you feel. This is what I feel when I see you with Amy," Shadow admitted, surprising everyone by showing his feelings.

"Wait, wait, wait! Would someone please explain this because I am really confused," Tails asked.

"I agree with Tails," Knuckles folded his arms, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Except for the fact that 'dark and dorky' over here is trying to separate me and Amy!" Sonic wasn't angry anymore. He understood why Amy had gone to another guy for a date. But it still hurt. This meant that anything he said to Shadow came out horrible and crass. He felt sorry for Shadow too, but he couldn't stop himself.

"SONIC! I KNOW THAT AMY IS YOUR GIRL! THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON SHE ASKED ME ON A DATE! BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO SHOW YOU WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO BE HER! BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU DO IS RIGHT! I KNOW YOU'RE A GREAT HERO BUT DO YOU EVER STOP AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DO TO PEOPLE!" Shadow yelled, stunning everyone into silence. Even Shadow had never got that angry before. It was shocking.

"Okay, Shadow," Sonic whispered, hoarsely, "I'm sorry,"

Even Shadow seemed shocked at what he had yelled, "It's okay," He said, simply.

"So, Shadow, Amy asked you on a date to get back at Sonic?" Tails asked, seemingly not fazed by Shadow's outburst.

"She came to my house and asked me. At first, I was okay with it. But then, I realised that I had fallen for her," Shadow didn't look at anyone, "Sonic...she still loves you. But you need to tell her before she gives up on you,"

Sonic wasn't sure what to say. When Amy used to follow him around, telling him she loved him, Sonic just brushed it aside. It was until he didn't have Amy that he realised he loved her too. And even Shadow, who secretly liked her too, was big enough to stand aside and help Sonic, because it would make Amy happy.

What was Sonic becoming?

"You're right Shadow. Everything you've said was right. I need to talk to Amy. But first, we need to save her," Sonic headed towards the door, letting the little bit of hope in his heart lead him in the direction. After all that had happened in the last day, Sonic needed to find something inside him to help free Amy. It was the least he could do, "Who's with me?"

Everyone in the room stood up. Sonic smiled, fondly at them, "I'll take that as a yes. Thanks guys. I couldn't do it without you,"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and barged past Sonic, "Don't get all sucky on me, Sonic. You're bad enough when you're arrogant,"

Shadow, too, joined knuckles by the door, "Sonic...me and you being buds? Not going to happen, blue boy," But Shadow winked as he went past Sonic. Tails started to laugh at Sonic,

"Bro, the feeling's mutual. But, personally, I prefer you the way you were. Having said that...there is room for improvement," Tails winked, cockily.

Sonic grinned at Tails, feel a tiny bit better, "Little Bro, I wouldn't have it any other way," Tails and Sonic went to join the others at the door. Sonic smiled, reassuringly,

"Let's go teach Eggman a lesson he'll never forget. Teach him for messing with mine and Shadow's heart,"

Knuckles glanced at Sonic, side on, "So? You're admitting that you do like Amy?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Sonic ran off, out of the door, leaving a blue streak behind him as he sped off. Knowing Sonic, he'd probably run off in embarrassment. Tails turned to Knuckles,

"This day CANNOT get any weirder,"


	7. Chapter 7 The broken Rose

Chapter 7-The broken Rose

Amy

Feeling alone and afraid, Amy had been left in a dark and dingy dungeon while she waited for Sonic to save her. She knew he would come, she had no doubt. It was only a matter of time.

The window of her cell was barred, but it still allowed the light of the moon to shine through. The view outside the window was just miles and miles of water, dazzling and dancing in the moonlight. Amy sighed, resting her head in her hands. No matter what, it still looked beautiful.

Suddenly, a series of alarms went off, causing the computer screen opposite her cell to flicker and flash. It locked onto a picture of the outside of Eggman's lair, which was heavily guarded by a pack of robots, which resembled the appearance of wolves. However, in the blink of an eye, half of the robots were in pieces on the floor, followed by the rest of them also being destroyed. But, the second time, Amy could see what had caused the damage. A blue streak was dashing across the computer screen. You didn't need common sense to work out who it was.

"Sonic!" Amy called out, forgetting that he couldn't hear her. However, Sonic was faced with bigger problems. Eggman was waiting for him, with another deadly robot at his disposal.

"Well,well,well. Eggman, didn't expect you to be here," Sonic winked, cheekily.

"Sonic, I warned you! Try and break into my lair, and Amy's cell will blow up..." Eggman pulled a remote control out of his jacket pocket, "...with the push of a button,"

Gasping, Amy glanced around the cell. There was no sign of a bomb or anything like that. Eggman must have put it in the walls. Sonic, however, didn't look so worried.

"Alright, Egghead. Your plan isn't the worst plan I've heard. However..." Sonic ran up to Eggman, grabbing the remote and running back to where he had stood. Using his speed, Sonic was there and back in a couple of seconds. Realizing he was no longer holding it, Eggman glanced around for the remote.

"Looking for this, Eggman?" Sonic waved the device at the villain.

"Hedgehog! Bring that back!" Eggman roared.

"You've gotta catch me first!" Sonic laughed, preparing to start running.

"I hate to be negative, Sonic, but your chances don't look good," Eggman grinned, looking behind Sonic at the robot that was stomping towards the blue hedgehog. (The robot was in the shape of a bug; however, one of its arms was in the shape of a giant claw. The other was in the shape of a gun). Looking out of the corner of his eye, Sonic leapt out of the way, before spinning in a complete circle in the air. Seconds after landing on his feet, Sonic started running again. But the direction he was running in had confused everyone. Sonic looked like he was going to run into a wall.

"Sonic...what are you doing?" Amy whispered.

Dodging the missals being directed at him, Sonic was nearly at the wall. And he didn't look like he was going to turn around anytime soon. Amy, afraid to look, closed her eyes. When she cautiously opened them again, what she saw made her close her eyes again, in disbelief. Sonic was running across the ceiling.

Using his momentum from his speed, Sonic had managed to run up the wall and onto the ceiling. Even Eggman was shocked.

"You stupid little..." Eggman groaned.

Sonic was still getting fired at by the robot, but his trick of running on the ceiling was working, because the robot's aim was getting worse and worse. As soon as it looked clear, Sonic jumped off the ceiling and run into the corridor on the right. Forgetting about the robot, Sonic started to slow down. Big mistake. The robot's giant claw grabbed Sonic beneath his waist. Hanging down by his legs, Sonic was now trapped in the robot's grip. However, Sonic and Amy had more important things to worry about, because in his capture, Sonic had dropped the remote, causing the button to be pressed and the bomb to be set off. A robotic voice came in on the over-head speakers,

"Warning! Lair self destruct in 3 minutes. Have an evil day!" The voice calmly told us. Eggman clambered into his flying pod,

"Well, Sonic, I hate to leave you hanging, but I've got to go! And if it's any consolation, you were my most hated enemy,"

"Gee...thanks Eggman," Sonic rolled his eyes, still hanging and swinging upside-down. As soon as Eggman flew off, Sonic struggled against the robot, trying to wrestle free. Luckily, someone was on hand to help.

Shadow calmly walked up to the robot, throwing his Chaos Spear into the robot's metal casing, causing it to power down. It released Sonic, dropping him onto the ground, head first. Groaning a little, Sonic wandered up to Shadow, rubbing his head.

"Thanks Shadow. How come it didn't attack you?" Sonic asked, wincing a little.

"Keep up, Sonic. It was programmed to attack you, not me. Shadow explained. He started to run down the corridor, stopping when a scowling Sonic didn't follow him.

"Come on then! We've got to save Rose...I mean Amy," Shadow rolled his eyes, "I think the fall has damaged your brain,"

"Okay, you go right. I'll go left. Think you can find her before this place blows up?" Sonic challenged, his hard personality easing a little.

"Only if you can," Shadow sneered, dashing off.

Amy turned away from the screen and slumped to the floor. Now she just had to wait for either Sonic or Shadow to come and free her. Before she got blown up.

"I wish Sonic would hurry up and save me from getting blown into smithereens," Amy said out loud to herself.

"Your wish is my command," A voice replied. Amy spun around, to find Sonic standing in the shadows of her cell bars.

"What took you so long?" Amy sniffed, smiling.

Sonic laughed, walking backwards and looking at the metal bars. He backed up, into the wall.

"Stand back, Ames. These bars don't stand a chance against my spin attack," Amy did as she was told; her heart thumping at the fact Sonic had called her Ames.

However, before Sonic had a chance to even move, there was a huge explosion, which knocked Amy off her feet. She hit her head on the wall and fell to the ground. She vaguely saw Sonic running over to her and rocking her body in his arms. A trickle of blood ran down Amy's face. Sonic pulled Amy into his chest, cursing and muttering. The last thing Amy saw was Sonic's beautiful emerald green eyes locking onto her gaze. Then...darkness.


	8. Chapter 8 Farewell Shadow

**Author's comments****: ****Listen to Bad boy by Cascada when reading this chapter (if possible!) **

Chapter 8 

Sonic

Sonic rocked Amy in his arms, even after she had closed her eyes. She wasn't dead. She wasn't.

"She isn't dead,"

Sonic whirled round to find a dark shape leaning against a wall, holding a massive laser. So that was what had caused the explosion.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sonic moaned.

"Duh, to get her out. Except..." Shadow didn't meet Sonic's eyes, "I didn't mean for that to happen. Sorry bout that. Although, she's okay. And, it does make you look good. You can be her hero,"

"Thanks Shadow," Sonic replied, nervously. Knowing how unpredictable Shadow was, Sonic wouldn't know if Shadow would blow Sonic up or hug him, "Next time, try not to knock her out," Sonic smiled, half-heartedly. Shadow grinned, kicking his shoe into the brick dust. Sonic, carefully, picked up Amy's limp body. Sonic could feel her body heat against his fur. It felt comforting.

"You go and meet Tails and Knuckles back in the X-tornado. I'll catch you up with Amy," Sonic ordered, watching Shadow briefly nod and run down the corridor. Sonic moved a stray strand of hair out of Amy's closed eyes. She looked beautiful, even if she was completely out of it. Sonic started running, not used to the extra weight he had to carry. Despite what Amy had said, Sonic didn't gain weight. Except for when his friends had got him mixed up with the old generations Sonic. Man, Sonic thought, that was one crazy day. And it was his birthday that day. Talk about bad timing.

Still aware of the time ticking away, Sonic zoomed through the lair, even while carrying Amy. It was as if just her presence made him stronger. He remembered once telling about his runs, how it felt to run at the speed of sound, even when danger was at every corner. When he had told her about it, Amy had said she wished she could run with him. Now, she was running with him. She just didn't know it.

When Sonic reached the outside of the lair, he glanced around for the Blue Typhoon, Tails' prized plane. However, there was no sign of it.

"Damn it," Sonic muttered, vowing to himself that he would do anything to keep Amy safe. If it came down to it, Sonic would have to try and swim back. But the chances that Sonic could swim there, especially with Amy, were one in a million.

Knowing he had just seconds left, Sonic crouched down, waiting for the explosion. Not knowing what to do, Sonic looked up at the huge moon which had rose high into the sky. He had to make sure they came out of that lair. Alive.

A huge rumble filled the sky, bursting into Sonic's ear. It was time. Sonic glanced behind him, watching a ton of smoke rush its way towards him.

"I'm sorry Amy..." Sonic sighed. The black smoke soon engulfed the embraced pair of hedgehogs, just as the Blue Typhoon flew over them.

"No! We're too late!" A tear trickled down Tails' face; the fox felt like a part of his very soul had been ripped out.

"Wait..." Shadow muttered, still stretching his neck over the side of the blue plane. Knuckles bounced up and down in his seat, excitedly,

"No! Look! He's there!" Knuckles cried. Knuckles was right, underneath them, a blue figure was flying towards them. The force of the explosion had thrown him into the air. Tails, who was now crying with joy, pressed a button on the dash board. A rope ladder unwound itself down to Sonic, who grabbed on with one hand. His other hand was supporting Amy. Sonic looked up at the three pilots.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Sonic grinned. Tails had a guilty and sad look on his face,

"But we weren't there..." He sniffed.

"You were there when it really mattered," Sonic reassured him, yelling a bit just to be heard. The rope ladder was blowing in the wind, causing Sonic to have to cling on for dear life. They were flying high over the sea, which still made Sonic a little nervous. Holding his head up high, Sonic watched as Eggman's lair blew up into more black smoke.

"Nice try, Egghead..." Sonic whispered to himself, as the plane flew off towards land, with the blue and pink hedgehog still hanging on.

When the plane had landed outside Sonic and Tails' house, Sonic ran at sonic speed to Amy's house. He had left her asleep on her bed, before running back to his house. On the way there, he ran past Shadow, who was locking himself out of his house.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, curious.

"Can't I do anything without you finding out?" Shadow sighed, walking down his front path towards Sonic.

"Nope. So, what's with the whole, locking yourself out, thing?"

Shadow slipped his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He looked up at the starless sky, sadly,

"I can't stay here at the moment. Not when Amy knows about me. It would be too awkward for me and too hard on you and Amy. That's why I need to leave," Shadow said all this with no remorse or anger. Shadow was one great hedgehog, Sonic thought to himself. Sonic didn't think even he would give up his whole home and life in the city for the happiness of another hedgehog. Especially if it meant he'd lose the girl he loved.

"Wow...you really care about her...don't you?" Sonic asked, softly.

"Yeah..." Shadow looked a little misty eyed, "That's why if you ever hurt her..."He threatened.

Sonic put his hands up in a surrender position, "Don't worry, I won't. Shadow...where will you go?"

Shadow looked up at the sky again. He licked his finger and held it up against the wind. He smiled, "I think I'll try...east,"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "You can't live like this,"

"I know. But it's fun trying,"

"What about the house?"

Shadow tossed the keys at Sonic, who caught them one handed, "Think of it as a goodbye present,"

Shadow walked up to his black motor bike. Sonic, who never rode in cars or used bikes because they slowed him down, couldn't recognise what kind of bike it was. But it still looked super cool. Shadow threw himself over the side, as he fastened at helmet on top of his quills. After zipping up his leather coat, Shadow started the bike,

"This isn't goodbye, Sonic. I'll be back. I've still gotta show you how to fight. But for now...so long!" Shadow spun off the driveway, just dodging Sonic. Shadow was soon gone, disappearing into the dark distance. Sonic felt sad, still holding the keys to Shadow's house in his hand.

"So long Shadow. It won't be the same without you..."


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1 Double Rainbows

Chapter 9 (Part 1) Double Rainbows

Amy

Amy's eyes slowly opened, her back immediately creasing up like a paper bag. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes getting used to the sunlight.

"Ow," Amy said to herself, not knowing there was someone else in her room.

Yeah...sorry about that Amy. On the bright side, I did save you from certain death," The pink hedgehog hadn't even noticed her crush was standing in the corner of her room. Amy groaned, rolling of her bed. She slowly got up to find Sonic quietly laughing at her.

"Sorry Sonic, I just didn't expect you to be standing in my room like a stalker!" Amy snapped, grouchy from just waking up.

Sonic smiled to himself, "You can hardly call me a stalker..."

Amy, suddenly, leapt out of her bed and grabbed Sonic in a tight hug. Sonic struggled against her, but nowhere near as forcefully as he usually was.

"Oh Sonic! I remember! You saved me! And you called me pretty!" Amy paused for a second, still trying to remember, "And Shadow...something about Shadow..." Amy gasped, walking backwards, "Shadow said he loved me. Oh no! Shadow!"

Sonic didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Amy put her hand over her mouth, "What am I gonna do? Oh Sonic, what should I do?"

Sonic rushed up to Amy and put his arms around her waist, stopping her from tripping up over the end of her bed. The affection startled Amy, but she didn't say anything. This was a dream come true.

"Amy...Shadow left last night. He's travelled east. He said it would be easier for me and you," Sonic explained.

"Oh. I guess...I guess he's right. But I don't get it. How would Shadow, by leaving, help you?" Amy felt sad, confused and happy all at the same time. It wasn't a great combination.

Sonic unwrapped his arms around Amy and started to turn red. Amy wondered if it was something she had said.

"Oh damn. I haven't told you yet. Ermmm...it just would," Sonic gabbled, his words coming out quicker than his brain could manage. Everything about Sonic seemed to be fast.

"Oh, okay. I get it..." Amy replied, not getting it, "Listen Sonic, I better get dressed. I'm meant to be meeting Cream somewhere today," Amy started to shoo Sonic out of her bedroom. He obediently followed her demands.

"Sure! Sure!" Sonic stood in the hall, closing the door behind him. Amy sighed, opening her wardrobe and looking at her vast amount of clothes. The door suddenly flew open, with Sonic on the other side.

"However," Sonic continued, completely unaware of the fact he had frightened the life out of Amy, "You aren't meeting up with Cream today. You're coming with me,"

"No, sorry Sonic. I promised her. That's wha-"Amy was interrupted when Sonic put his finger on her lips.

"Wrong! I cleared it with Cream. You're coming with me today," Sonic winked, closing the door as he walked out. Amy breathed out heavily. Talk about a change of heart! Sonic was acting even weirder than yesterday!

Amy shrugged, simply thinking that Sonic was trying to be nice to her because of Shadow. However, there were a few mysteries that all lead back to Sonic. Maybe she should consult Team Chaotix. Amy knew that once Sonic had plans, he wouldn't change them. So Amy was going to have to ring them while Sonic was downstairs. The pink hedgehog tip-toed over to her pink mobile phone, as if Sonic could tell she was going to call them just because she was moving. Amy dialled the number, her hand shaking a little.

"Team Chaotix detective agency?" Espio, the ninja chameleon who was a detective along with Vector and Charmy, had picked up the phone. Over all, Amy thought that Espio was the nicest of all of them: Charmy was cute but annoying and Vector was helpful but brash and stupid. Although, Espio had his faults. He was quiet and clever, but he could be arrogant and

"Hey Espio. It's Amy," Amy rolled her eyes as Espio didn't reply. He obviously didn't want to be social, because he was being professional. Then again, Espio wasn't a very social person.

"Ummmm...okay. Listen, it's to do with Sonic," Amy continued.

"Amy, we're detectives. Not match makers," Espio told her, sounding like a recording. Amy clenched her fists.

"Wait Espio. I'm getting to that. Sonic's acting weird. But...he's hiding something from me. Something to do with a box. Any idea what it is?" Amy heard a thump from the end of Espio's line, as if he had fallen off his chair. Groaning a little, Espio whispered something which was just loud enough for Amy to hear (if she pushed her ear right into the phone).

"Damn it! Sonic is gonna kill me! Vector! Where is that stupid crocodile when you need him? Charmy! Get your annoying butt over here!" Espio called, still whispering.

"E'yup? What's up Espio?" Charmy said, his voice at the normal volume compared to Espio's light whisper. Espio came back on the phone,

"Sorry Amy. Things are a little...erm...busy in the office at the moment. However, Charmy would love to tell you all about rainbows!" Espio's voice trailed off as he handed the phone over to Charmy.

"All right! Espio, you're not all bad! Okay, so, did you know that Lepricorn's guard the end of the rainbow? That's why no-one reaches the end, cause the lepricorns will fart on you!" Charmy buzzed.

"Right...okay Char-"

"And, did you know that unicorns cause double rainbows when they fly?! Did you know that?! DOUBLE RAINBOWS!" Charmy started to squeal into the phone, his high pitched voice deafening Amy.

"Yeah...whatever Charmy. Tell Espio he is so dead, and bye!" Amy put down the phone as quickly as she could, with Charmy still banging on about double rainbows. _God knows how the other two cope with him, _Amy thought. But this had raised her suspicions. Before Amy was passed over to Charmy, Espio had made the comment: **Sonic is gonna kill me! **So, whatever Sonic was up to, he had told Espio about it. This meant that Espio the chameleon was lying too.

Was there no one she could trust?!

Amy quickly changed into another of her many dresses. This one was her usual pink-but-plain dress which she adored. If Sonic was going to lie to her, then she wasn't going to try and impress him. If he liked her in the other dress, then he was going to have to stop lying. All he had to do was tell her what was in that box. That was what had started all this. The box. The box of doom.

Amy giggled to herself. Even she thought it sounded silly.

Cautiously walking down the stairs, Amy looked around the room for Sonic. He was in the living room, asleep on the sofa, with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. _He still looked cute_, Amy thought to herself. Quietly, she tiptoed over to the toaster: her kitchen was mixed with the living room. At one end, was her TV, her sofa and the rest of her stuff. At the other end were her kitchen work-surfaces, her oven, her microwave and everything else. Including the toaster.

Placing the bread into the slots of the toaster, Amy sat on the kitchen work top. Knowing Sonic inside and out, Amy tried to mentally scan through all the places her could be taking her too. And the reasons why. But none of them matched up. With Sonic acting like this, who knew what he would do next?

The toast made an almighty _clang_ as it was thrown from the toaster, and onto the plate. Another one of the things Amy needed to fix. It frightened the life out of Amy, but it scared Sonic even more.

Awoken from the sound of the toaster, Sonic leapt off the sofa, obviously thinking it was Eggman. However, in his haste, Sonic tripped over his sneakers and landed flat on the floor. Amy couldn't do anything but laugh as Sonic slowly got up.

"Ow," He muttered, rubbing his quills. He jumped slightly when he saw Amy, "Jeesh! Don't do that, Ames! You tryna kill me?!"

"Here's hoping," Amy giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Sonic buttered the toast when he entered the kitchen area. He did it calmly and carefully, not even using his speed to help him. When the toast was coated in a thick layer of creamy butter, Sonic passed the breakfast `to Amy, twirling as he moved from one side of the kitchen to the other. Amy had never seen him so happy, so she bit into the bread, chewing contently. The speed demon beamed at her when Amy nodded at him, gratefully. It was like he had never buttered toast before. Then again, Sonic was more into fast food.

"Okay, Ames. Since you're up, I'll tell you my plans. How does a date at the beach sound? And then a...surprise...later on?" Sonic folded his arms, bashfully, "Without giving too much away, I need to go home first and prepare stuff before we head off. I'll pick you up at...6:30," Sonic started to head to the door, but stopped when he saw Amy's mouth drop open, "What? Did I say something? What did I do wrong?"

"Sonic...you didn't do anything wrong. You've done everything right! You said...a date?" Amy questioned.

Sonic blushed, but he smiled cutely, "Well...I...yeah. Yeah, I did, didn't I? Is that...a good thing?"

Running at him, Amy grabbed him in a huge hug. And for the first time ever, Sonic hugged her back, "Of course it is! Oh Sonic! I can't wait!" Amy's heart felt sad when Sonic pulled away from her. She wanted to be in his arms forever.

"Phew! That's good! Remember, 6:30, I'll be here. Gotta speed, G!" Waving as he ran, Sonic left Amy in her kitchen, taking her heart with him.

As soon as Sonic had left, Amy dashed to the phone. The first number she dialled was Cream's, because this was far from unimportant.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2 A love story

Chapter 9 (Part 2) A love story

Sonic

It was 6:29 PM. Sonic smiled to himself, he was early. A while ago, he would never have thought he would be early to a date with Amy. It was a sign.

Or maybe he was just looking forward to it.

Ringing the doorbell, Sonic stepped back to brush his quills straight. Grinning when he heard Amy call down to him, he patiently waited.

"I'm coming!" Amy sang, her voice sounding elegant and happy. The red painted door was wrenched open. When Sonic set eyes on Amy, he didn't believe what he saw. This couldn't be Amy!

Standing in front of him was a gorgeous pink hedgehog. And not just your average gorgeous. Her hair was curled slightly at the ends, giving her a hair a bouncy and cute look. On her body, Amy was wearing a long flowing red dress. The folds fell beautifully as they reached the floor. The dress stopped above her bust, without any straps or sleeves. Tied around her wrists were two ends of a piece of silk cloth, which hung down at the back. It almost looked like a shawl, except it didn't go around her shoulders; it went around the back of her waist. However, it was just the right length so that Amy could move her arms freely. She looked incredible. Sonic felt sad to think that he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before now. He hated irony.

Luckily, Amy hadn't seemed to notice that Sonic was beating himself up about that simple fact.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy paused, waiting for Sonic to compliment her. However, Sonic's mouth just hung open.

"Oh wow...huh!? Oh! Amy! You look..." Sonic was too stunned for words.

"I look...nice? Right?" Amy's voice had wobbled a bit.

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, twirling her around. Still holding her hand, Sonic uncurled a stray strand of hair from behind Amy's ear. The blue blur smiled,

"Amy Rose...you look incredible. No other word for it," Sonic smiled, confidently. He meant every word he said, but it still felt weird. The words didn't roll off the tongue, no matter how much Sonic wanted them to. He needed to tell Amy how he felt. But it wasn't that easy. First of all, how the hell was he going to tell her?! He wasn't even sure if Amy liked him anymore. Maybe she was crushing on Shadow. Sonic didn't blame her if she was.

No matter how much Sonic tried to tell himself that he could do this, the blue hedgehog had a crease of doubt in his mind. Was it that easy to tell someone you loved them? Especially when you were still deciding?

But Amy wasn't going to wait forever for him. He had to do this...or risk losing Amy.

"Thank you Sonic," Amy bent forward and quickly kissed Sonic on the cheek, giggling when Sonic blushed madly.

"Erm...okay! I-I..th-thanks. Let's go!" Sonic started to speed-walk out onto the street, with Amy hot on his heels. Sonic stopped in his tracks, while Amy carried on walking,

"Sonic? Ermmm...the beach is this way..." Amy wore a confused look on her face.

"They don't call me the speed demon for nothing! You're taxi is waiting, miss," Running at super Sonic speed, Sonic ran past Amy, picking her up in his arms. Holding her with both arms, Sonic ran out of the city and towards the forest, which was a short cut to the beach. With the moon full and the stars bright, Sonic loved running through the woods. There was so much danger; it made Sonic's heart race. If his calculations were just slightly off, Sonic would come crashing into a tree at hyper-speed. The hedgehog smiled, feeling Amy clutch onto his fur. She looked slightly worried, but she was smiling back at him. It made Sonic feel...powerful. And dangerous.

After racing through the forest in seconds, they soon reached the sandy edge of the beach. Admittedly, the beach made Sonic feel nervous. That amount of water didn't look appealing. But it seemed the perfect place for a date. So it was a sacrifice that Sonic was willing to make. For Amy.

Digging his sneakers into the sand, Sonic skidded to a halt. A trail of grey smoke was still behind him, leading back into the woods. Sonic laughed, placing Amy back on the ground. She was breathless.

"Ha ha! Now, that was faster than walking!" Sonic grinned, happy with the time it took him to clear that distance.

"Oh wow. That...was...that was...unbelievable!" Amy was out of breath, as if she had been the one doing the running. Sonic smiled, that was the reaction most people had.

"Yeah...that's me," Sonic said, modestly. He wanted to impress Amy in the only way he knew how. By speed.

Amy sat down on the sand, a fair distance from the sea. Sonic guessed that Amy had chosen to sit there for Sonic's sake. He was grateful for that.

However, there was still something he needed to do. Well...two things.

"Be back in a flash!" Sonic said, already speeding off before the words were out of his mouth.

True to his word, Sonic was back in a couple of seconds, carrying a whole bag crammed with food. However, Sonic did have Tails to thank for most of the food. He had helped Sonic prepare it this morning. _Thanks bro, _Sonic thought to himself before sitting down beside Amy.

"So..." Sonic said thoughtfully, while taking a bite out of his chilli dog. He had been dreading this all day, when he had to tell Amy how he felt. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her. It was the reaction he was dreading. Would she laugh? Cry? Hit him?

"Sonic?"

Amy was looking at him, expecting him to say something. It was now or never. _C'mon Sonic, _he thought to himself, _just tell her._

"Well...urgh...Amy," Sonic started, the words forming into one inaudible sentence, "I gotta tell you something,"

"Sonic...I know why you're doing this," Amy said, firmly.

"W-what?"

"You feel bad for me. Because of Shadow. So...the date...everything. It just to make me feel better. I know that you only want us to be friends," Tears were starting to roll down Amy's cheeks, "And I get it. I get it. I won't bother you. Thanks for everything today. I just...ju-"

Amy started to get up, but Sonic grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving. _No! Amy! You've got completely the wrong idea! _Sonic screamed inside his head, _How come when I didn't think I liked you; you thought I did!_ _And now...when I'm trying to tell you I like you, you think I don't!_

"Amy, no! Wait!"

"S-Sonic? Let go of me!"

"You've got it wrong!"

"No, Sonic. I understand..." Amy started to cry harder. But she still tried to pull away.

_I've got no other way of doing this. What do I say?! What do I do!? I...what would Shadow do? No...what would I do?_

The answer struck Sonic like lightning.

_Well...here it goes, _Sonic pulled Amy so that she was facing him and placed his hands on her shoulders. With his heart throbbing, Sonic leaned in and kissed Amy on the lips.

_Wow..._Sonic thought to himself. His heart was still thumping against his chest but he felt at ease. Once she had overcome from the shock, Amy's shoulders relaxed and she put her arms around Sonic to stop her from falling over. Running her hands through his quills, Amy was blushing when the two hedgehogs pulled away from each other.

"You-I-wha-I-Son-...you kissed me?!"

Sonic blushed even harder, so hard it was surprising he wasn't the same shade of red as Knuckles. _Thank god Knux isn't here, _Sonic mentally sighed with relief.

"Ermm...yeah. Yeah, I did. Cause...I think I..." Sonic was silently kicking himself, "I think I love you, Amy Rose!" He blurted out. Sonic's heart felt like it had shattered when Amy simply said nothing.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Not anything? Nothing?" Sonic started to panic, his face burning again.

"Okay, you asked for it...stupid, arrogant, unbelievable and annoying! All of these things are used to describe you!" Amy's voice flared, her temper raising. Sonic stepped away from her, feeling taken aback,

"W-what?! I don't understand! I thought you would be over the moon!"

Amy stepped towards him, "Sonic, you might be all of those things...but you're MY stupid, arrogant, unbelievable and annoying hedgehog. Cause I love you too,"

Sonic laughed to himself, thinking how ironic it was that Amy could say that with such ease. The two lovers stepped into each other's arms, while opening their hearts to one another, saying all the things they needed to say. The waves were washing in on the sand, setting the romantic scene. The sun was sinking below the horizon, the sky all different shades of colours. Awash with colours ranging from burnt orange to dark blue, the sky was like an artist's canvas.

Sonic took Amy's hand once more and pulled her along the beach, towards the forest,

"C'mon. As much as I'd love to stay on the beach with you forever..." _This is gonna take some getting used to. Looks like I'm going to have to be a romance guy by slowing down, _Sonic thought to himself, "...there's somewhere you've got to be,"

"Where? I didn't make any plans...?" Amy looked like she was thinking back to see if she had made any plans. Sonic smiled, knowingly.

"Nope. You didn't make any plans. But the rest of us did..."

"What? Why-"

Sonic picked up Amy again, and started running off. He knew exactly where he was going.

"You'll see when we get there,"

The Blue Blur ran off with his Rose in his arms. He couldn't wait until they arrived. Every mystery would be solved and everything would be crystal clear.

But first...they had to get there.

_Ha...no problem..._Sonic laughed along with Amy as they ran through the trees, speeding off to the source of all these mysteries.


	11. Chapter 9 Part 3 All is explained, Ames

Chapter 9 (Part 3) All is explained, Ames.

Amy

It was safe to say that this day had been far from normal. Amy's dream had come true, and her heart felt like it was about to burst. From the way Sonic was acting, that was probably how he felt too.

After the kiss, it felt like anything was possible. Although, when Amy was with Sonic, she always felt like that. This just meant that Sonic also shared Amy's dream.

True, if they did start dating, Eggman would always make her a target in his plans-to try and hurt Sonic. But Sonic would always be there to save her, and Amy had no doubt in that.

However, Sonic might have kissed her and told her he loved her, but he never mentioned dating. To be honest, he wasn't the dating kind of guy.

Not wanting to dwell on the negatives, Amy concentrated on where they were going, but was surprised to find that Sonic had stopped outside his house. He was looking at Amy, waiting for her to say something,

"I don't get it...what are we doing here?" Amy asked as Sonic set her back down on the ground.

"Come inside and see," Sonic replied, mysteriously. He wandered up to the door and unlocked it. All the lights were turned off and it was dark and gloomy. Sonic took Amy's hand, leading her towards the living room. Amy could make out large shapes, avoiding the giant dresser in the hall. When she entered the living room, it was silent and scary. Even Tails didn't seem to be home.

The lights suddenly flashed on, blinding Amy for a second. When her sight had returned, her ears were deafened by a lot of comforting voices,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Amy looked around to find all of her friends there, in Sonic and Tails' living room. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Charmy, Vector and Espio...all of them there for her. Although, after everything that had been going on...Amy hadn't even realised today was her birthday. That's how much everything was troubling her.

Except...there was still one person missing. Shadow.

However, not wanting to look like she wasn't grateful for their efforts, Amy beamed at them. The room was decorated with pink and white balloons and red paper chains were hung around the walls. There was a table placed at the end of the room, filled to the brim with tons of gorgeous-looking food. In the middle of the feast was a circle-shaped cake which had the words **happy birthday Amy Rose **iced across the top. It looked beautiful, as well as delicious.

"Aw...guys...I don't know what to say..." Amy sniffed, happily.

"I do! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Charmy yelled, "HIT IT!" On command, Vector pressed play on the CD player, letting the music rip. After all Amy had faced and dealt with, this was exactly what she needed. Her friends...her love...and cake.

**~A little while later~**

"Amy? Listen, sorry about earlier," Espio had wandered over to Amy, who was eating a slice of cake. She was right, it was absolutely delicious. The party was great, Amy instantly felt better knowing she was with her friends and she could be herself,

"Espio, don't worry about it," Amy reassured him, but the ninja still looked a little guilty.

"Well...no one deserves to have to listen to Charmy talk about rainbows," Espio smiled to himself, "It's the ultimate torture,"

Amy laughed, "Yeah, maybe you're right. But there's one thing I don't understand...you never explained about the box. And don't deny it, I know you know,"

Espio was about to answer, when he looked up, "I think there is someone who can explain it a little bit better than I can,"

Amy spun round to find Sonic standing behind her. She wanted Sonic to explain it to her, but Amy turned back round to be polite to Espio. However, he was already gone. The chances are he had used his power of invisibility to shrink off.

"I think I owe you an explanation," Sonic admitted, sitting down on the couch. Amy sat down next to him, wanting to finally receive some answers.

"The box...was your cake. I obviously couldn't show you it. That's why I lied," Sonic sighed, as Amy put her arm round his shoulder.

"Hey...I get it now. Although..."

"Although...?"

"I still don't get why you had to see Rouge,"

Sonic smiled and pulled out a beautifully wrapped red present. The red paper was ruby red (Amy was glad it wasn't the colour of a rose. As Sonic knew, her name might be Amy Rose, but it didn't mean everything had to be the colour of a rose. Amy was glad Sonic had remembered) and it shone brightly. Carefully and delicately, Amy unwrapped the present. Once the paper had been removed, it left a medium sized black box. When Amy removed the lid, what was inside, made her gasp.

It was a locket in the shape of a gold heart. The surface of the heart was silky and smooth, as it lay in Amy's hand. The locket had one word engraved on the front: **Ames. **

"Oh my!" Amy didn't know what to say.

"Heh heh," Sonic rubbed the back of his head, bashfully, "That's why I needed to talk to Rouge. She is a treasure hunter after all,"

Amy smiled at Sonic, wanting to slap herself for getting so angry about this, "Thank you...I love it!" She kissed him on the cheek, while Sonic blushed madly. Sonic might have admitted his feelings, but he looked like his face was on fire.

"No way in hell! He actually did it! He told her! Damn it!" Knuckles commentated from the side of the room with Tails, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. As a result, everyone stopped what they were doing and smiled at Sonic and Amy. Sonic blushed even harder while Amy simply laughed.

Tails coughed while holding his hand out to Knuckles, "Pay up, Knux," The angry guardian handed the twin tailed fox a 10 pound note. Sonic looked like he wanted to kick those guys.

"Ha ha! Look! He's redder than Knuckles! HA!" Charmy had flown over to Sonic and was now pointing, gleefully, at Sonic's face. Despite Charmy's rudeness, everyone silently giggled. Espio and Vector pulled the bee into a corner, hiding him behind their backs,

"Sorry Sonic! We try to limit his contact with Mobians!" Vector grinned, sheepishly. Amy couldn't help but die with laughter. Sonic grinned back and gave a thumbs up,

"Hey! Don't worry about it!" Sonic replied. The rest of the room returned to normal volume, but Knuckles was still arguing with Tails and face palming himself because he lost the bet. Amy hugged Sonic but got up,

"I'll be back in a second. There's someone I need to talk to," Amy winked at Sonic, "Be back in a flash!" Amy rushed over to Blaze and Cream as the hero deviously glanced after her,

"Hey! That's copyrighted! By Sonic the hedgehog!" He joked, calling after her. Amy smiled as she reached Blaze and Cream, who were chatting.

"Amy!" Cream hugged Amy so hard that the pink hedgehog felt like she was going to be crushed, "You did it! You're dream...it came true!" Amy blushed at Cream, who smiled sweetly at her.

Blaze munched her slice of cake, thoughtfully, "Thanks to my excellent plan!" The cat replied after long last. Amy rolled her eyes,

"Sure thing, Blaze! Now all we have to do is get you and Silver together!" Now it was Blaze's turn to blush,

"Ermm...I think I'll get more cake! Man, I do love cake!" Blaze mumbled, as she sped off towards another part of the room. Amy and Cream laughed, happily.

The music changed from a fast upbeat song to a slow love song. (Which just happened to be 'Just the way you are') To her surprise, someone grabbed Amy's hand. It was obvious who it was,

"Mind if I have this dance?" Sonic twirled Amy around in a circle, directing her to an empty space in the room where a few couples where dancing. Rouge had pulled Knuckles away from punching Tails and had managed to get him to dance with her. However, Knuckles didn't look like he was the happiest echidna in the world. Silver and Blaze were slow dancing, holding each other in their arms. That was something which Amy hadn't expected to happen.

"Ha...never thought Knux was such a keen dancer..." Sonic smirked, but his smirk soon got bigger when he saw Silver, "...same with Silver!"

"Well...I didn't think you were a dancer either..." Amy blushed, wishing she hadn't said that. But Sonic simply snorted, unable to control himself,

"I'm not. I can't dance to save my life!" Despite his statement, Sonic was perfectly in time with the music and he wasn't heavy-footed. Sonic's arms were around the low of Amy's back, and her arms were around his neck. She felt safe and happy. Nothing could be better.

Suddenly, the music changed. Instead of a slow song, the music switched to "Caramell dansen" (**A/C- if you haven't seen this, you won't get the joke. And if you haven't seen it...why the heck haven't you?! Watch it on YouTube!) **Silver and Blaze broke away from each other, shocked. Sonic started laughing, really loudly. Amy felt annoyed that she hadn't managed to dance with Sonic for very long, so she looked over at the CD player to see who had decided to ruin their romantic moment. Charmy and Tail's were high fiving each other, with huge grins on their faces. Amy smiled back at them, angry but in stitches because their prank was pretty funny. Sonic broke away from Amy and started dancing. Soon, Amy was practically dying with laughter.

Raising his hands above his head, Sonic folded his palms into bunny ears and opened and closed them in time with the beat. To complete the dance, he shook his hips from side to side in time with his hands. Amy had seen the dance before, and had often done it herself at parties. But Sonic took it to another level. He was doing it correctly and looked good doing it, but the simple idea of the speed demon dancing like that was simply too much to take in.

By then, everyone else had started laughing, but they were laughing with Sonic, not at him. Sonic himself was blushing a tiny bit, but his face was too busy laughing along to notice. Soon, Tails had ran up to him and joined in. They were perfectly in time with the music as well as each other, so they looked like professionals. But the main thing...they were having fun. Plus, they were so light-hearted about it; they were milking it for all they were worth. Without realising it, Amy found herself joining in with the two best friends. Everyone was joining in, even Knuckles, Rouge, Silver and Espio. Charmy was twirling around as he danced, looking especially cute. However, Cream had it easy. She didn't even need to raise her hand, as her ears did the dance themselves. Standing next to Sonic, Amy glanced up at him, laughing as she moved. Sonic laughed back at her, winking slightly. Amy might not have been able to slow dance with Sonic, but this was the next best thing.

Sadly, a few minutes later, the song soon ended. Breathless, everyone scattered for either a drink or to sit down. Charmy was still dancing and buzzing around, but when Espio distracted him with cake, he quietened down. Sonic had wandered over to Knuckles, laughing at him because he had joined in the dance. Knuckles simply smirked, reminding Sonic that he had started it. Sonic didn't look in the least put out, and then teased him about Rouge. The bickering and insulting carried on for a while before Tails had to come and break it up, in fear of Knuckles smashing Sonic into a wall. Like last time.

Amy was now standing by herself, wanting to be alone so she could think about everything that had happened, and what could happen in the future. She decided that she would take each day as it comes, and not worry about what might happen in the days to come. And besides...what could happen?

A ghostly coldness floated over Amy's fur, causing her to shudder and shiver. She looked in a corner, feeling like someone had walked over her grave. In the blink of an eye, the pink hedgehog could have sworn she saw another hedgehog standing in the corner. However, it disappeared in a second, so Amy didn't have a chance to see what it looked like. All she saw was the shimmering body. It was almost like...a ghost?

Shrugging, Amy simply directed her attention to everyone else. Ghosts didn't exist. Amy's mind went back to thinking about past memories. However, her thoughts were soon broken.

"Hey, Amy! Come over here! Sonic wants another kiss!" Knuckles yelled, while laughing.

"Knuckles...I am going to slam you into next week!" Sonic clenched his fists, not joking.

"Oh...jeesh. What do I have to put up with...?" Tails sighed, smiling while moaning, "Amy...can I use that hammer of yours?"

Amy grinned, running over to the trio. The ghostly hedgehog was soon forgotten. And besides..even if it was a ghost, they would be up against Sonic the hedgehog.

And you just need to ask Eggman to see how that would end.

THE END...?

(A/C Okay...it's pretty obvious that isn't the end. Sequel? Oh yes. Here's a preview of the first chapter)

Darkness will rise

Chapter 1-

Amy's P.O.V

"Amy...do we really need to do this?"

I glanced back at Sonic who was shuffling his feet slowly behind him. For such a fast mover, the blue blur really was walking at snail-speed. Probably because he thought his destination was a place he didn't want to go to. I grinned, knowingly.

"Hey...it's a surprise! But to get to the surprise, you need to go through there!" I pointed at the clothes shop named '_Firework'._ It was Sonic's all time hated shop. But it leads to a place which I thought Sonic would love. The only problem was...Sonic had to go through the shop to reach it.

Sonic's mouth dropped open, as he gave me a death glare. It made my heart freeze and I stopped walking. Closing his mouth, Sonic hugged me, realizing that he'd worried me. I relaxed into his arms. Sonic had finally admitted his love for me, just last week. I was ecstatic. However, Sonic didn't call me his girlfriend, because he thought that labels tied him down. But I had managed to get him to admit that we were 'together'. With a lot of persuading. But that was Sonic.

"Okay...I'll go through. For you, Ames," Sonic pulled me towards the shop as if I was the one who didn't want to go in. I didn't mind the shop, it had okay clothes. But the prices went through the roof so I never shopped in there. Typical designer muck.

With a lot of moaning and groaning from Sonic, we soon reached the end of the shop. The door at the back lead to the food court-and my surprise for Sonic. It was a fast food place which specialised in Chilli dogs. I had heard they were to die for, and had wanted to take Sonic ever since.


	12. Shadow's return

**Here's a little something for the ShadAmy fans who wanted my story to have a different ending! However, if you are a SonAmy fan (like myself), DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! If you do, don't hate the player, hate the game!**

(Extra chapter) Chapter 10-The return of Shadow the hedgehog

Amy

It had been a long and surprising day. As much as Amy had enjoyed her birthday party, it felt good to just curl up in bed and go to sleep, knowing that the moon was watching over her. Amy was asleep in seconds. But she didn't stay like that for long.

There was a sound of gun firing which woke Amy up in seconds. Running to the window, Amy stuck her head out into the crisp night sky. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, well, except the dead guy in her back garden.

DEAD GUY IN THE BACK GARDEN?!

"Don't worry, Rose. He's a murderer. He would have been shot down by the police, if I hadn't got there first,"

Shadow was lurking in the shadows (_Ironic_, Amy thought to herself) of Amy's wardrobe. He blended in perfectly, except for the machine gun which was placed firmly in the hedgehog's hand. Amy gasped, about to run into Shadow's arms. She stopped, remembering that he had just killed a man.

"Did you really need to shoot him? Really? And did you have to keep him in MY back garden?" Amy felt guilty for sounding so selfish, but Shadow would have killed him anywhere.

"He was tailing me. About to shoot me," Shadow chuckled, evilly, "Amateur,"

This didn't sound like Shadow at all. But, at the same time, Shadow would do anything if he was angry enough to do it. Amy felt sorry for him, wondering if she was the source of his pain.

"Shadow..." Amy started, but Shadow cut her off.

"Listen, Rose. I get it. You don't need to feel bad, nor explain. Sonic's a lucky guy..." Shadow placed his gun on the floor, knowing it scared Amy, "But he's the right guy. I'm too dangerous and wanted to have emotional ties. They'd capture you in a heartbeat if they knew," Shadow stretched his arms out, as Amy ran to him. Pressing her face into is fur as tears fell down her cheeks; Shadow's arms wrapped themselves around her, protectively,

"I'm sorry Shadow. I just..." Amy looked up at the ultimate life form, wondering what he would say. Shadow tucked her hair behind her ears, holding her face in his hands,

"My Rose...as I said before...you have nothing to be sorry for," Shadow placed his hands on Amy's back, holding her in his arms. His face was still cold, his heart hard. But there seemed to be a little bit of love in that hurt and pained hedgehog.

"Shadow..." Amy pushed away from him, hiding her fresh tears. Shadow looked away, still holding her hand,

"Rose...?"

Amy sighed. She wasn't sure what she wanted. This was all too sudden. It felt okay when Sonic had told her Shadow had gone, Amy could cope with that. But if Shadow was still around...she couldn't act the way she wanted around Sonic if she thought that Shadow was watching them.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I truly am. But...I can't...I love Sonic," Amy gasped, her eyes too dry to cry anymore tears. Enough tears had been spilt that day.

Shadow walked up to Amy, pulling her to face him. Amy gasped, frightened of what Shadow might say or do to her. But the hedgehog simply looked defeated.

"Rose...MY Rose...You'll always be in my heart..." Shadow stepped away from her, nearer to the open window. He picked up his forgotten gun, "But I won't be in yours,"

And with that, with his free hand, Shadow grabbed a hold of the window frame and swung himself out of Amy's house. Amy ran to the window, hoping to see a glimpse of him. Shadow was still holding onto the window ledge, his gun now in his backpack. In one of his hands, Shadow was holding a vial which contained a purple liquid,

"Take this. It'll help you sleep," Shadow handed the liquid to Amy, who cautiously took it from him, "And remember...I love you," Shadow said the last sentence with such seriousness that Amy's heart froze. But, without warning, Shadow dropped from the window and disappeared.

Amy wandered back to her bed, her head spinning after the events. If she was completely honest, there was no way she was going to drink that liquid. It was probably drugged.

Amy placed the vial on her bedside table, vowing that the purple drink would not pass her lips.

~**A couple of sleepless hours later~**

*Gulp*

Oh no, Amy thought to herself, realising she had just drank the drink. She soon felt sleepy and as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

~**The next morning~**

Amy's head was spinning when she finally awoke from her slumber. With her memory slowly returning, Amy remembered that Shadow had visited her in the night. The hedgehog ran to the window, looking to see if the dead man was still there. His body was gone-as was the blood. So...maybe it was just a dream?

But it felt so real...


End file.
